Whispers in the Dark
by Angel Grrl
Summary: The One ring knows of its fate to be thrown into the fires of Mount Doom. What's a ring to do? Whisper into it's current master's ear lies of betrayal and deceit and watch the cards unfold. Please R/R.


A/N: Ok, this is kinda a little PWP....kinda a take on MY perception of the ring and what it   
truly could do. Um, kinda original, at least I think. Please enjoy and don't flame....well,   
you can if you wanna.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...except the human persona of the ring.  
  
"Whispers in the Dark"  
By: Angel Grrl  
  
Night had fallen across Middle Earth, and the two hobbits slept under the cover of an   
over-hanging willow tree. The fire that had been used to cook sausages was barely a pile of   
embers and ash by now, and a light breeze was sifting the smoke towards the mountains in the   
distance. All of Middle Earth was asleep, all except one very small person. It was funny,   
Frodo had mused on many occasions, that his only time of peace was then, when the evil beings   
of the night were aware. And aware they were indeed.   
However, he did not think on this and rather found peace in the stars that danced across   
the night sky and the gentle wind that rustled the leaves and stirred his hair. He was a very   
plain and very ordinary Hobbit, well, actually not quite THAT ordinary. He was a Baggins and   
the Bagginses, as of late, had become very adventurous. Same was true of his uncle, Bilbo,   
who long ago, had started unrolling the ball of yarn that was Frodo's quest.   
It had all started with a ring, rather ordinary to look at, but deep down, at its very   
black core, it was alive. And because such things are not to be trusted and because this   
particular ring embodied the very essence of Sauron, the enemy of all Middle Earth, it was   
to be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom. However, the ring had another plan.   
Frodo knew none of this and was content to simply dream and relax. Taking a deep breath   
and turning onto his side, Frodo sank into sleep.   
  
------  
  
*THE DREAM*  
  
------  
  
Frodo found himself in the woods of Lothlorien once more. In front of him stood   
Galadriel's mirror, full and still, waiting for he that dared to look into it. The trees of   
silver shined and tinkled like bells with the wind. The ancient stone steps looking worn and   
grey ever still, and yet the lady was nowhere in sight. Questions turned themselves over in   
Frodo's head.  
How had he come here? Why was he here?   
A rustling behind him, startled him out of his thoughts and his eyes beheld...a woman.   
Not Galadriel, not an elf, not even a human woman. Whatever she was, she was female.   
She was tall and striking, her hair was a midnight black and was graced with a circle of   
silver and moonlight. She carried an aura of power, pure and untainted. However, her eyes were   
a solid gold, not warm and soft, but hard and shining. Beautiful she was, but fear she   
emanated from every pore. And Frodo was afraid.  
She moved closer to him, and at every step she took, Frodo took one back. After playing   
the cat and mouse game far too long, she stopped in front of him. Her eyes studying him and   
her expression was that of disbelief and almost disgust.   
  
"Frodo Baggins?" she sounded.  
"Y-Yes..."  
  
She moved so quickly and so suddenly that Frodo had not seen her move, and yet she had   
thrown herself into a bow at his feet. Her hands outstretched and fingers lying just inches   
from Frodo's toes.   
  
"Master..." she cooed.  
"What?"  
"YOU are my master, Frodo," she said looking up at him.  
  
He seemed confused, and rightly so.   
  
"I'm--I'm not sure I understand you,"  
"There is nothing to understand. YOU are my master. You are the ring-bearer and you   
decide my fate, therefore I must do as you bid,"  
"How do you know about the ring? And please do stand up!"  
  
Standing regally once more, she looked down at the tiny man and smiled at him.   
  
"I know about the ring, because the ring and I are one. I am its very essence. I AM the   
ring and it is I,"  
"But-but you-- you can't be the ring,"  
"I am, little master. I am the ring that you wear around your neck. I am the very ring   
that Gollum called 'Precious' for over two thousand years. And I am the very ring that shall   
be cast into the fires of Mount Doom, because my master wishes it so,"  
"If you are the ring, then why do you appear before me NOW, just when I am at the end of   
my journeys?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
Smiling, she answered.  
  
"Because I have come to warn you,"  
"Warn me? Of what?"  
  
She moved to one side and revealed to Frodo the sleeping figure behind her. It was   
Samwise, sleeping and oblivious to everything that was happening. Frodo glared at the woman in   
front of him.  
  
"Sam? Why do you need to warn me about Sam? Is something going to happen to him?"  
"No, dear master. Nothing is going to happen to him, because he will become victorious   
with my help,"  
"Victorious with your help?" he asked laughing,"No one is going to be victorious with   
your help, because you are to be destroyed."  
"I will not be destroyed, master. I have seen into Sam's heart and I see that he will   
use me for his own ambitions and murder anyone in his way,"  
"No...you're lying," he cried.  
"I only speak the truth sir, and the truth is what I have spoken. Samwise will betray   
you and you shall die. He shall ask to lighten your load for you. That the ring is much to   
heavy for you and you should have a rest. Do you honestly think that once he has the ring,   
he will give it back?"  
"Stop it!" he said, covering his ears.  
"He will be yours and Middle Earth's downfall,"  
"You lie!"  
"I cannot lie to my master!"  
"I am NOT your master! YOUR master is Sauron! You serve NO ONE else but your own   
ambitions,"  
"But master--"  
"SPEAK NOT THAT WORD AGAIN! You will be taken into Mount Doom and you shall be cast   
into the pit of Hell from whence you came!"  
  
She seemed taken aback at this. Her face even seemed crestfallen, and tears brimmed at   
her eyes. A single golden tear fell upon the ground and landed at Frodo's feet.   
  
"Very well, you have made your decision. I understand why you choose to do so and I pray   
that you succeed,"  
"Why should you pray I succeed? You're only hoping that I stumble along my journey and   
you can once more be on the hand of Sauron,"  
"I pray you succeed, sir, because you are more powerful than Sauron ever could be,"  
"More powerful? I'm a hobbit!"  
"What does that matter? You have a warrior's spirit and you have great power. Together   
we could defeat the forces of Mordor, and save Middle Earth forever,"  
"Defeat Mordor? You would turn on your own master?"  
"If I was with you, we would be more powerful than Sauron ever could be. OUR power would   
rival Gandalf's. We could save Middle Earth, you and me,"  
  
The woods became deathly silent. The only sound Frodo could hear was his own heart   
beating and Sam's steady breathing. The figure in front of him made not one sound. Almost like   
a trickle of water in the air, Frodo began to chuckle...then laugh. Finally, he doubled over   
and laughed till he cried.  
  
"Sir?"  
"You are very cunning indeed. I almost believed you to be sincere,"  
  
She stepped back from him and Frodo could see a pane of light stretch across her face.   
Dawn was near and his journey would continue soon.  
  
"Heed my words, sir. For they are the truth,"  
  
-------  
  
Frodo awoke to the smell of sausages and eggs. Opening his eyes, he saw Samwise hunched   
over a fire and very carefully turning sausage. He must have heard his master stir, for he   
greeted him with a huge smile.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Frodo. Have a good sleep?"  
"Actually Sam, no. I had the most awful--"  
"I made breakfast!"  
  
Frodo smiled at that. That was Samwise. Thinking of breakfast and Frodo's welfare first.   
The ring had been wrong. Samwise would not betray Frodo. Sam was pure and good of heart and   
would never hurt him. Finishing their breakfast in record time, the two began to pack up for   
the road to Mount Doom once more. Frodo had a little bit more trouble with his pack as his   
wound from the Naz Gul was beginning to slow him down. He fell heavily onto his pack, and   
looked very much like an upside down turtle. Samwise offered him a friendly hand up and Frodo   
took it.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?"  
"Yes Samwise?" he said, while dusting himself off.  
"Would you like me to hold the ring for you for awhile? I know what a heavy burden it   
is, and I do not want you to stress yourself so,"  
  
Frodo stared at Sam in disbelief and wonder as the ring's words came back to him in a   
flash and for the first time, doubt was in his heart.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?"  
"What? Uh, no, Sam, that's all right. I would not want to wish this burden on you. I   
shall be fine,"  
"Very well, Mr. Frodo. Whatever you think is best,"  
  
And with that, the two started once more on their journey.  
  
------  
Yes, Frodo had said the ring was cunning. And it was. Very cunning and very wise. It   
knew when to abandon its bearers and when to seduce them. It knew how to move from hand to   
hand, always moving one step closer to its rightful Master. It was not going to let this slip   
of a Hobbit destroy all that. No! It was power and it was alive, and it was plotting. Yes,   
even though it was hanging loosely on the chain around Frodo's neck, it was plotting, and   
scheming. Figuring out ways to stay alive and out of harm's way. And all the while, whispering   
in Frodo's ears, of betrayal and of great power.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: HOW BAD DOES IT SUCK??? FLAME ME OR REVIEW ME! I don't care! It's a one-shot....and it's   
my first LOTR. Just my idea. toodles 


End file.
